


Newt and Thomas Get A Kitten And Other Stories

by acornsandarrows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt live together. This is what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> some of this is edited, some isn't. when in doubt, assume unedited. OH also most of these will probably be really short

“Tommy.”

“What?” Thomas groaned. He could feel Newt’s cold foot poking him in the stomach and rolled over, trapping it underneath him. Newt huffed, reaching over and swatting him.

“You gotta get the door.”

“What? Why? It’s like 5am.”

“Yeah, so, it’s probably Minho. And I got it last time, so now it’s your turn.”

Thomas scowled into his pillow, then stood up and yanked the duvet off the bed and Newt wrapping it around his shoulders and padding over to the door. He opened it to see Minho, bleary-eyed.

“What’s up shank?” Thomas asked, stifling a yawn. Minho said nothing; he simply handed Thomas a large box he was holding.

“What the…” Thomas peered inside. “A kitten?”

“Found it wondering around near your block,” Minho shrugged. “It doesn’t have a collar or anything and it’s raining outside.”

“Why were you bloody walking around at 5 in the morning?” came a yell from Newt. Minho shrugged again.

“I’ll be off then. Later sleeping beauties.” He bowed, and left. Thomas was still clutching the cat.

“What’d he want?” Newt asked five minutes later when they were both installed back under the duvet. Thomas hesitated for a second.

“I think we own a cat now,” he said.

~

“You called it ‘Chuck’?” Minho asked, the kitten sitting on his lap. Thomas nodded. Minho pet the kitten’s head with a gentle finger, the kitten rolled over onto it’s back, grabbed Minho’s finger and bit it.

“What a beautiful creature,” Newt said happily, watching Minho shake his hand and yelp.


	2. cupboard love, couches and cat food

“I’m making toast, you want some?”

“Shuck.” Newt’s disheveled head appeared in the door way. “I’ll get the bloody fire extinguisher.”

Thomas aimed a kick at him, buttering the only slightly burnt pieces.

“Fine, none for you slinthead.” Newt hobbled over and took a bite out of one of the slices.

“Augh! Go away!”

“I’m gonna make some bacon.”

“I love you.”

“Cupboard love,” Newt sighed.

~

“Dude, do we really want a sofa that’s covered in parrots?”

“Better than the bloody beetles you chose.”

“What’s wrong with ladybugs?” Thomas asked, affronted. “That was really comfortable anyway.”

“Yeah but if I sit on that I’m gonna feel like there are bugs on me,” Newt groaned, looking around. “I swear we've been through this buggin’ section a bajillion times.”

“Don’t get all technical on me.” Thomas looked around too. “How about the blue couch?”

“Does it have a fold out bed for Minho?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Ok then. That freeloader better be shucking grateful.”

~

“Pasta.”

“Check.”

“Cat food.”

“Check.”

“Aaaand…” Newt sighed, raising his eyes to the heavens. Thomas bit his bottom lip, trying not to smile. When the other turned to him with an exasperated look in his eye, he shrugged.

“I just don’t want to see you live in a world where we don’t have Nutella in our apartment.” 

“My knight in shucking armour,” Newt grumbled, pushing the shopping trolley past Thomas and accidentally-on-purpose rolling it over his foot.

“Hey!”

“Just come over here and let’s pay,” Newt said over his shoulder, making his way to the check-out counter. Thomas rolled his eyes, grabbing the chocolate spread off the shelf and joined him in the queue.


	3. baking, water fights and Jesse Mccartney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to say that if you have any fic prompts hmu wckdofficial.tumblr.com/ask

“Ready, set, go!”

Thomas and Newt attacked the ingredients, soon flour was all over the floor and counter, and Teresa, who was sitting on the table by them.

“I still don’t understand this.” She watched as Newt threw sugar and butter into an electric mixer with reckless abandon.

“What’s not to understand?” Thomas asked, offering her a spoon of cookie dough. “Whoever makes the best batch gets to choose the chores they do during the week. We divide up the work and also we get to eat cookies. There is no down side.”

Teresa shrugged, brushing flour from her hair.

“Fair enough. Brenda and I just have a roster.”

“Wow, boring!” Minho tipped his chair back till it was only on two legs.

“Oh yeah? What do you and Alby do?” she countered, pointing at him threateningly with a wooden spoon. Minho smirked.

“Alby does them all.”

“How’s that fair?”

“I show him my appreciation.”

Teresa snorted.

“Like Alby would trust Minho to clean anything anyway,” Thomas said.

~

“Hey guys- woah!” Minho ducked as a water balloon sailed over his head. “What are you klunkheads doing?”

“It’s Monday.” Thomas’ head popped up from behind the couch. “Water fight day.”

“Pfft, like that’s what it says on Newt’s master schedule,” Minho scoffed. He turned to look at the large white board on the wall. He heard Thomas snigger, Minho rolled his eyes. There, underneath Monday, were the words ‘water fight day’.

“My mistake,” Minho said, grinning. “So can I get in on the action?”

“’Course,” Thomas said. “You have to help me find Newt’s stash, he’s got a huge water balloon hidden somewhere and I can’t find it.”

“And you never buggin’ will,” came Newt’s voice from the other side of the room. He appeared around the kitchen door, followed by Alby.

“Aha!” Minho said. “A worthy opponent.”

“Come and get it, shank,” Alby smirked back.

“If this ends up with you guys making out in our bed again you’re banned from water fight Mondays,” Thomas called.        

~

 “Dude, holy shit.” Thomas’ mouth dropped and he stared at Newt then back at the speakers that were blasting Jesse Mccartney.

“No,” Newt said, immediately. “Don’t you do bloody-”

“I don’t want another pretty face,” Thomas sang loudly. “I don’t want just anyone to hold.”

“Tommy-”

“I don’t want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul.”

Newt closed his eyes slowly.


	4. study session

Thomas yawned, the textbook in front of him blurred then came back into focus, and he rolled over onto his side.

“Guys,” he announced to the group at large, “I think I’m gonna retire for the night.”

The others looked up from various notes and study guides, nodding. There were calls of ‘night Thomas,’ and ‘makes sense, you of all people need your beauty sleep,’

Thomas ignored them and turned to Newt.

“You gonna hang around?”

“Mm…” Newt looked up briefly from his biology flashcards and pressed a quick kiss to Thomas’ temple. “Pick up some milk on your way home, yeah?”

“Alright. See you in a few.”

“Just get shucking married already,” Minho called as Thomas slipped on his coat and traipsed out of Teresa and Brenda’s living room.

~

“Thought you’d be in bed,” Newt said, leaning against the doorframe. Thomas glanced up at him.

“Nope. Trilogy marathon on channel seven.”

Newt peered at the TV to see Han Solo trudging through a snowy tundra and nodded. Then he walked over and carefully laid himself down on the couch so he was effectively lying in Thomas’ lap and blocking his view of the tv. Thomas sighed, pushing him off. Newt fell onto the floor and glared up at him.

“Go wash up,” Thomas said, poking him. “Then you can come on the couch.”

Newt flipped him off, returning soon after with damp hair and smelling like pears. He draped himself over Thomas more efficiently, and Thomas rested an elbow on his face.

“This is good,” Thomas said.

“Is it,” came Newt’s muffled voice. 


	5. water fight pt 2, early mornings and naked and afraid

Thomas shut off the water and plunged the first plate into the hot soapy basin.

“Pass me the salad bowl?” he said over his shoulder. Newt did so, then pulled a towel off the hook and began to dry the plate Thomas had finished.

“Electricity bill’s here,” he noted. Thomas nodded.

“I can pay that tomorrow afternoon, I’ve got that off because Teresa’s closing the lab early.”

“Oh?”

“Something to do with Brenda’s parents- to be honest I didn’t want to ask. She almost shattered like, three beakers today.” There was a pause. “I’m still curious though,” he admitted, and Newt laughed.

“’Course you bloody are, Tommy.” And he scooped out some of the bubbles in the water and flicked them at Thomas. Thomas immediately let go of the bowl he was watching and scooped out bubbles, blowing them at Newt. Newt splashed Thomas, only a small splash, but then Thomas thrust his hand into the water and threw it in Newt’s face. Newt was suddenly dripping, he shook his head sadly.

“I didn’t want it to come to this,” he sighed, reaching under the kitchen sink and drawing out a large water filled balloon.

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding it!” Thomas whistled, then his eyes widened as he realised what Newt was about to do.

“Augh!” the balloon exploded on him and half the kitchen. “You know, if we have any more of these water fights our electricity bill isn’t going to be an issue anymore.”

“You’re right,” Newt nodded. “We should take this outside. Meet you on the balcony in five. Bring the buggin’ water guns.” 

~

“Hey shank budge over,” Newt groaned. “You’re hogging all the buggin’ blankets.” 

“Get your own blankets,” Thomas said into his pillow. Newt shrugged, then leaned over and yanked them off, wrapping them around his shoulders.

“Foul play,” Thomas whined. Newt didn’t reply. Sighing, Thomas grabbed a corner of the blankets, and slid under them. Then he looked around at the clock. A red 6:30 flashed at him.

“Oh shuck, Newt, we gotta get up.”

“What?” Newt’s voice was croaky. “Why?”

“It’s six thirty.”

Newt sat up.

“We’ve got five minutes,” he said, grabbing the duvet and heaving it off the bed.

“I’ll make breakfast,” Thomas said, and he dashed into the kitchen. In three minutes, he and Newt were seated in front of the tv, cheerios in hand and duvet wrapped around them both.

“Can you imagine?” Newt flicked on the tv, “what we would have done if we’d missed the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy?”

Thomas shuddered.

“I don’t want to think about it.” 

“It would have been grim.”

Thomas choked on his cereal and Newt smirked.

“That was so bad,” Thomas said, his eyes watering. “You nearly killed me.”

“Living here is such an adventure.”

“The bills suck though.”

“Man, dyou know it,”

“That’s so shucking bad. That’s so bad.” Newt was shaking with laughter. “It’s not even that funny!” Thomas cried in anguish.

“I’m bloody hilarious,” Newt coughed out. Thomas laughed, then snorted, then laughed again, and Newt’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare say a word,” Thomas wheezed, and they both collapsed. 

~

“Can you even take cats to the park?” Thomas asked, dangling a piece of string in front of Chuck and watching him jump up and try to grab it.

“I dunno.” Newt looked up from buttoning his shirt. “You gonna take him?”

“Yeah I think I might. Have a good day at work.”

“Don’t forget to check the fridge.”

“I know, I know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Thomas raised his hands in surrender. “I promise I’ll never forget to defrost a chicken ever again.”

Newt raised an eyebrow, and Thomas grabbed his tie and kissed him.

“You better get going.” He said, opening the door. “Janson’ll have your ass if you’re late again.”

“See you.”

The door swung shut and Chuck mewed quietly, stretching out on the couch. Thomas crossed into the kitchen to prepare the cat’s breakfast and checked the fridge for daily notes.

_Don’t forget to take the rubbish out._

_Naked and Afraid marathon @ Ter and Brenda’s tonight._

_Wear those jeans that make your butt look good._

Thomas snorted.  

~

“I still don’t understand this show,” Thomas complained. Newt was sitting on the floor, leaning against his legs and Teresa was next to him on her and Brenda’s couch. Minho was sprawled across Alby, and Gally was standing in a corner.

“Gally, come sit down shuckhead,” Minho called over his shoulder.

“Fuck you, I read that sitting down is worse than smoking for your health,” he shot back.

Minho raised his eyebrows.

“Suit yourself.”

“You guys want hot chocolate?” Brenda called from the kitchen.

“Vodka,” replied Minho, and Alby rolled his eyes.

“Are we getting pizza later or do you want it now?” Teresa pulled out a menu for Domino’s.

“I don’t care as long as we don’t get the meat lovers surprise or whatever.”

Thomas glanced down and Newt and sighed.

“What?”

“He’s fallen asleep again.”

“You know what that means.” Teresa jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

“I dunno why you keep doing this. You know he likes it right?” Thomas called over his shoulder. Teresa came back holding a box of hair clips.

“So? It’s still fun. Plus his hair is ridiculously soft.”

“Tell me about it,” Thomas mumbled.   


	6. in the bed

Thomas felt the bed dip and a warmth settled over him as Newt wrapped a lazy arm over his side.

“One of these days I’m gonna complain to your manager about the hours he makes you work,” he mumbled, turning over to face Newt. Newt smiled, his nose crinkling.

“I’d pay good bloody money to see you going toe to toe with Janson.”

“Hmph,” Thomas hummed, leaning in and kissing the side of Newt’s mouth.

“I’ll go wash up.” Newt whispered. Thomas tried not to whine as he lost the warmth Newt brought with him into the bed.

“Alright, but don’t count on me being awake when you’re done,” he said grumpily. Newt just laughed; they both knew he would be.

~

Newt pushed Thomas down onto the bed gently.

“Now take off your buggin’ shirt, and I’ll get the aloe.” He said, disappearing into the bathroom. Thomas groaned, gingerly pulling off his t-shirt and wincing.

“It hurts,” he whined when Newt reappeared. Newt hummed half sympathetically half exasperatedly.

“I told ya to wear sunscreen, shank,” he seated himself behind Thomas and poured some of the gel onto his hands. Thomas rolled his eyes, then sighed as Newt began to rub the aloe-vera onto his back. It was cool against his inflamed skin, and Newt’s hands worked in slow circles.

“We should go to the beach more often,” he muttered.

“Why, so you can get me to do this again?”  

Thomas shrugged, then hissed through his teeth.

“Don’t move so much,” Newt murmured, continuing his ministrations and leaning in to kiss Thomas’ shoulder softly.    

~

Newt awoke with a splitting headache and heavy limbs. He rolled onto his back, and immediately had to fight a wave of nausea. Next to him, Thomas looked around sleepily. He caught sight of Newt and grinned.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Like klunk,” Newt muttered, pressing a hand to his forehead. “What the bloody hell happened last night?”

“Minho challenged you to a shot drinking contest.”

“And I agreed?” Newt looked horrified.

Thomas shrugged.

“Well, you won.”

“Good,” Newt groaned. “At least that means this headache isn’t for nothing.”

“I’ll go get some water and an aspirin.” Newt sat up, closed his eyes and counted to 20. When he opened them again, the world wasn’t tilting anymore. Thomas returned and slid into bed, offering Newt the cup and slipping an arm around his waist.

“We should call Minho up later and see how he’s doing.”

“How are you doing? Didn’t you drink too?” Newt asked, eyes closed again. He felt Thomas shrug.

“Yeah but I only had like three shots. I didn’t want to get too wasted because I have this test today.”

“Need help studying?”

“Nah.”

~

When Thomas breathed out he could see it, pale white mist dispersing into the air. Newt shivered.

“How long ‘till we can get the bloody heating fixed?” he groaned. Thomas shrugged, then pulled Newt closer.

“I suppose,” he sighed, “we should share body heat. Y’know, so we don’t die.”

He felt Newt smile against his shoulder.

“Figures that it’d snow this week.”

"How's your leg?" 

"T's ok."

Newt’s hand traced warm patterns down Thomas’ side. Thomas shifted around so that he was lying facing Newt, and he leaned his head against Newt's collar-bone. Their legs tangled together easily, Newt pressed a kiss to Thomas’ forehead.

“You’re so shucking comfortable to sleep on.” Thomas’ voice was heavy and thick, his eyes closed.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	7. chores

“I think we should go shopping soon.” Thomas looked up from the stove to see Newt sitting on the kitchen table.

“How come?”

“Because everything we cook now we have to substitute nearly everything with buggin’ oatmeal.”

“You got anything against porridge?”

“What are you cooking now anyway?”

“Ah, um, it’s a surprise!” Thomas said hastily, slamming a lid down on the pot. “For dinner.”

“Good that. What kind of surprise?” Newt looked at Thomas with an expression that bordered on suspicious.

“A great one.” Thomas assured him, taking the lid off and sniffing. “Hmm.”

“That ‘hmm’ doesn’t fill me with bloody confidence.”

“Slim it,” Thomas turned the stove off and dished out a plate. Newt wrinkled his nose.

“What is this?”

“It’s new. It’s something new. Not oatmeal I promise.”

“Then what?”

“It’s. Uh. Mealoat.”

“You shank.”

“I think I burnt it.”       

~

The living room was swept, the bed made. The kitchen smelt strongly of lemon due to the fact that Thomas had spilled the entire contents of the cleaning solution on the floor. He lay down on the table top and sighed. Newt was arriving home that evening after a week on exchange, he’d hoped to have the entire apartment clean for him. He still needed to finish the kitchen (start. Start the kitchen) and the bathroom. He sighed again, and rolled over onto his stomach.

Newt cleared his throat.

Thomas jumped violently and fell off the table.

“Newt! I didn’t know you’d uh. I thought you were back this evening?”

“Yeah,” Newt pointed to his wrist watch, “it’s like 5:30.”

“Oh.”

There was a second. Then Thomas remembered Newt had been gone a week, and he sprang up off the floor. Newt rolled his eyes, accepting Thomas’ hug.

“I missed you, shuck face,” Thomas told him.

“Missed you too.”

“How was the exchange?” Thomas pulled back, but Newt slung an arm around his neck and pulled him back in, this time for a kiss.

“It was good. Buggin’ beautiful out there.”

“I cleaned the living room and bedroom for you.” Thomas nodded at the door.

“Why does it smell like lemon in here?”

“Don’t ask. Want to have pizza for dinner?”     

~

The washing machine timer went off with a ding. Thomas jumped up, opened the lid, and immediately turned grey.

“What’s up?” Newt looked over his shoulder, and snorted.

“You better be one hell of a physicist Tommy.”

“Slim it, physics doesn’t involve laundry.” Thomas began to pull out the clothes, once white, now all a pale pink colour, and finally a single red sock.

“I had one job,” he lamented. Newt shrugged.

“Least everything matches now.”

“I didn’t think it was possible to give Minho anything more to tease me about.”

“You underestimate him.”

~

The floor was covered in sky. Newt groaned, and picked up a sodden Chuck, subsequently getting sky all over his front.

“Told you we shoulda put the bloody cat away.”

Thomas looked around.

“We’ll just have the floor match the wall.”

“Or we could paint the wall that other blue.”

“Ok.” Thomas nodded. “Let’s do it.”

They pulled out a new can of paint, this one filled to the brim with eggshells and began to slap it onto the wall.

“Y’know, you’d think someone as adept with eyeliner as you would be better at this,” Thomas commented, watching Newt skim across the room leaving uneven lines on the walls.

“Good that. Because that skill directly translates to this one.”

“Shouldn’t we just focus on one wall?”

“Oh.” Newt paused. “No. It’s more artistic this way.”

Thomas snorted.

“You’re covered in paint.”

Newt glared over at Thomas and flicked his brush at him.

“Are we gonna clean up the paint on the floor?”

Thomas shrugged.

“Don’t see what the point is. It’s a lot more artistic this way, anyway.”

“Slim it,” Newt snorted. “You wouldn’t know artistic if it bit you on the bloody bum.”

“Excuse you, my wall’s almost finished.”

“Yeah and it’s boring as shuck. Need more imagination, you do.”

~

“…What are you doing?”

Thomas took a second to look around, the sheet sprang back and he swore.

“Trying to get this shucking thing on the bed.”

Newt nodded sympathetically.

“Bloody devils. You want any help?”

“Hold down that corner so I can get this on the end.”

Newt pinned it down and Thomas managed to pull the sheet over the other edge of the bed.

“Yes!” He raised his hand for Newt to high five, stepped backwards and fell over.

“Nice,” Newt appeared above him, smirking. Thomas groaned, massaging his head, which had hit the wall. He stood up, and looked at where he’d fallen.

“Klunk…” he traced the new crack.

“How thick is your bloody head?” Newt sounded impressed.

“How’re we gonna hide this? Maybe we should move the dresser.”

“We could just put the dirty clothes basket in front of it.”

“Or we could just blame it on Minho again.”

Together they pulled the basket over and heaped clothes onto it. They were congratulating themselves when there was a dull springing sound behind them and they turned to see one of the corners had come off the bed.  


	8. sweaters and ikea

Newt gestured to the sweater Thomas was wearing,

“Wasn’t that my sweater?” he asked, amused. Thomas tugged at the sleeves and shrugged.

“When do I get it back?” Newt raised an eyebrow, scraping the carrot into the pot.

“I dunno,” Thomas said, returning to setting the table. “I’ll let you know when I can bare to part with it.”

Newt sighed.

“Alright, here it is.” He pushed the soup towards Thomas, who started ladling it out into bowls. Thomas swallowed a spoonful and immediately started coughing.

“What’s the matter?” Newt asked, passing him water. “Too spicy?”

“You could say that,” said Thomas croakily. Newt took a hesitant sip, and his eyes widened. Thomas snorted.

“Shuck that’s hot,” Newt reached hastily for the jug and poured himself a drink. “Sorry, Tommy.”

“It’s ok,” Thomas grinned, reaching for the water jug and subsequently knocking over his soup bowl. “Klunk!”

Newt pressed his lips together.

“Hey,” Thomas said, mopping up the soup with a paper towel, “I didn’t laugh at your soup, you can’t laugh at me,”

“You did laugh at my soup you bloody slinthead!”                                       

“Whatever,” Thomas pulled the sweater off and chucked it at Newt.

“Oh, now I can have it back?” he said.

“Well, we’re gonna have to wash it.” Thomas said absently, “so it won’t smell like you anymore.”

~

“Do you even walk cats?” Thomas was holding Chuck against his chest, sitting cross legged on the floor. Newt paused on his way to the bathroom.

“Dunno. Does this mean I’ll have to put on a bloody shirt?”

“You already spent all of yesterday in your pyjamas.”

“I earned this ok? Don’t have any classes till Tuesday, and no shifts this week.”

Thomas picked Chuck up and pressed their faces close together.

“We gotta get a new table,” Newt said, falling onto the couch and hooking one leg over the arm.

“We can go to ikea?”

“Mm. I’ll go get dressed then.”

“It’ll only take like an hour so you’ll be back in your pj’s before too long,” Thomas watched as Newt continued to not get dressed. “And don’t forget your meds.”

“Don’t forget _your_ med’s,” Newt countered.

“Already had them, shank.”     

~

“So… what did we come here for again?”

Thomas looked up from stuffing the shopping trolley with candles. Ikea smelt like plastic and wood.

“Probably something important.”

“We should go see if they have any more of those bed sheets you like.”

“For a place with a lot of stuff, there’s not that much stuff.”

“You make so much bloody sense.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I can’t believe they’re selling Christmas decorations already. It’s July, isn’t it?”

“Nah, it’s like October.”

“We doing anything for Halloween?”

“Minho and Alby already asked if we want to go trick or treating with them.”

“What’d you tell them?”

“Hell yes.”

“Do we need costumes then?”

“Mmm. You should go as a fairy.”

“That’d be fun.” Newt reached out and grabbed a large wicker basket.

“What’s this for?”

“I dunno.”

“Excellent.”     

~

As soon as they walked through the door, Newt sat down, rubbing his leg.

“Alright?”

“Yeah. Cold weather is all.”

"Is it aching too bad?" 

"Nah." 

Thomas glanced around, then walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Newt heard him sigh.

“What?”

“We forgot to get a shucking table.”


	9. gladers all year round

The air smelled like Newt, which was to say, like flowers.

A picnic rug was spread over the grass by the lake, and Thomas was busy circling his friends who were sprawled in various positions.

“Duck. Duck. Duck.”

“Hey, watch the bloody flower crown.”

“Duck. Duck. Goose.”

Minho jumped up and sprinted after Thomas, who in turn ran around the circle and skidded to a halt next to Minho’s spot, almost falling over.

“Augh!” Teresa looked up angrily, waving a now broken flower crown in Thomas’ face. “I was making more for your datefriend you asshole.”

“I’m sorry!” Thomas raised his hands.

“You better be sorry.”

Newt watched the exchange with a bemused expression on his face, then shrugged.

“It’s ok Teresa.” He gestured at his head. “At least this one matches my dress.”

“I thought I was next in line for a crown anyway,” Minho called.

“Fine, but someone’s gonna have to go pick me some more.”

“Hey!” Frypan waved a plate of sandwiches around. “Lunch’s ready.”

They shuffled out and plates were passed around. It was quiet, and a breeze rustled through the trees.

~

It was the kind of hot day that stuck to the skin. Teresa and Brenda were lying back to back on the couch, Newt was making icy poles and Gally, Frypan and Minho were outside playing with the water guns.

Newt opened the freezer door and stuck the icy poles in.

“Hey, Teresa?”

“Mmm?”

“Ya gotta stop sticking your boobs in the freezer.” He threw one at her, and she caught it.

“Shut up, it makes them cool.” She pressed it to her chest and grinned. “Like a boobcicle.”

At that moment, the door swung open and Alby and Thomas traipsed in. Thomas glanced over at Teresa.

“Boobcicle. Nice.”                                                                                    

They high fived, and Newt groaned.

“Anyway, Thomas’ been putting his binder in our freezer all summer.”

“That’s because we spend way more time at your place.”

“Yeah, cause you shanks decided to live here like across the street,” Alby added, “where as we live right across the hall from those guys.”

“We have the roof though.”

“When will you guys get your shank selves up here?”

Minho’s head had appeared in the window, he was soaked through and grinning.

“Gally and I are gonna whup your butts.”

~

Newt opened the door and immediately turned around, shutting it again. There were muffled shouts from inside, and within seconds Thomas appeared, brushing golden and red leaves from his shirt.

“Tommy.”

“Yes, Newty?”

Newt pinched the bridge of his nose, and Thomas backtracked quickly.

“It was Brenda’s idea I swear. We all just. Supported her. In this idea. Come in, please? It’s really fun and I’ve already roped Minho and Alby into cleaning it up after. Remember that one time we cleaned their apartment when Alby was away and Minho was too lazy to get off his shuck ass? I _told_ you there was a good reason for doing that.”

“How many leaves did you manage to get into our apartment exactly?”

Thomas shrugged.

“I dunno. You can try counting them after you come jump in some with me.”

Newt shook his head, and pushed the door open. Teresa’s head appeared, she was flushed and covered in leaves. Brenda appeared next to her, also flushed.

“Come on guys!” Thomas called exasperatedly, “No sex in the leaf pile! Didn’t think I’d have to explain that one.”

“That’s it, I’m out.” Newt began to make his way to the door but Thomas grabbed his wrists and they waded further into the apartment. “Just out of curiosity, how many rooms are leaf filled?”

“Just the living room. No point doing it anywhere else, the kitchen is full of food, bathroom’s too small and I wouldn’t let them in our bedroom.”

“Thank god for small blessings.”

“Ok, now get up on the couch and you can like, belly flop in.”

Newt, still grumbling, stood on the couch and surveyed the leaf drifts. Then he shrugged, and fell forward into the leaves. There was a satisfying crunch noise and Newt disappeared, only to reappear seconds later, laughing. Thomas followed him, scattering leaves in all directions.

Minho scooped up an armful and threw it into the air, making them rain down. Alby was carefully arranging leaves on Gally’s head, Gally having fallen asleep in some kind of leave nest.

“Do you still mind the leaves?” Thomas asked, popping up next to Newt and shaking leaves off his shoulders. Newt grinned.

“Nah.”

~

Minho and Alby’s apartment was the most spacious out of the three main haunts. Which meant it was always used as the place to go to celebrate Christmas. It wasn’t really Christmas seeing as none of them were Christian, but they still did all the commercial stuff.

There was a huge tree glimmering and winking in the corner, adorned to the point of ridiculousness with ornaments and homemade decorations. The rest of the apartment was wrapped up with a multitude of lights, most of them plain white to contrast the rainbow tree.

Sleeping bags were spread out in the living room. Hanging above the old unused fireplace were several stockings embroidered with everyone’s name.

At that point in time, everyone was sitting around the couch and Minho and Gally were halfway through singing ‘Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.’ Brenda and Teresa were curled up on the couch, Newt was asleep across Thomas’ lap and Alby and Frypan were laughing.

Outside snow gathered on the window sill.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re: the leaf one yes thomas teresa and brenda did spend like 4 hours lugging leaves back and forth to the apartment it was a very productive day for everyone


	10. date night and shower heads

Thomas’ face appeared next to Newt’s in the bathroom mirror.

“Hello,” said Thomas.

“Hello,” Newt grinned, picking up his toothbrush.

“You take the pills I put out?”

“Mm. You take yours?”

“Yeah.” Thomas pulled his top over his head and pulled on his binder. Newt’s toothbrush dangled from his mouth as he carefully outlined his eyes. “What are you doing today?”

“Class at 12:30. Gotta go into work for about an hour and do some paper work.”

“Teresa wants me to come into the lab for a bit after 3. Then I got a hot date.”

“Oh yeah?” Newt spat into the sink.

“Yeah. At Jorge’s around 8?”

Newt flicked Thomas’ cheek.

“I’ll see if I can swing by ya buggin’ idiot.”  

~

“I’ll have the apple crumble, and my partner’s in the bathroom but he’ll have the cheesecake.”

The waiter nodded, and Thomas sat back in his seat. Newt wended his way over to Thomas from the bathroom and sat down.

“One day we should come here for dinner as well as desert,” he told Thomas, shoving his bag under the table.

“One day we should come separately like when we used to go on dates. I can’t even gasp and tell you you look gorgeous anymore.”

“Whaddaya mean?” Newt raised an eyebrow. “Do I get less gorgeous the more time you spend with me?”

Thomas laughed.

“If anything, more. But I see your point. You _do_ look amazing by the way.”

Newt smirked.

“Back at you. New suit?”

“Mhm. Present from Mum.”

“When’d you get that?”

“She sent it the week you went on exchange.”

“Ahh.” Newt gestured to his dress. “Got this while on the exchange.”

“I was wondering.”

“So, Mr. Fancy date Tommy, do you have anything else planned for tonight?”

“I’ll tell you when our food gets here.”

Within minutes the crumble and cheesecake had arrived.

“Bless Jorge and his cooking.” Newt sighed appreciatively.

“Good that.”  

~

The hotel lobby was brightly lit. Thomas took hold of Newt’s hand and pulled him past the reception desk.

“Why exactly are we here?”

Newt looked around as Thomas continued to walk down one corridor, turned left, then right, then pushed open a door into a room that glimmered with a blue light.

“Oh.”

Newt grinned at Thomas, who shrugged.

“Can we actually swim here?”

“Don’t see why not. Did you bring a swimsuit?”

 Newt snorted.

“You know me, I like to wear that thing everywhere.”

“So… are you against getting your dress wet?”

Newt tilted his head to the side, considering.

“Not really, I mean it’s just cotton so-” Thomas shoved Newt off the side of the pool and into the water. He surfaced, spluttering.

“Get in here ya bloody shank so I can rip your head off,” he called, treading water.

“Sounds inviting,” Thomas yelled back, pulling off his coat and shoes, before taking a running jump and diving headfirst into the pool.

He surfaced next to Newt and pushed his hair out of his face, grinning.

“This what you had in mind?”

“It’ll do.”   

~

Deciding to do a class at 8:30 was a mistake, Thomas thought, slamming the ‘snooze’ button on his alarm. He shuffled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, going straight to the tap and pouring himself a drink of water. Then he turned around, and gaped. Newt stood sheepishly in front of a table laden with about 100 muffins.

“Wh-”

“Want a blueberry muffin?” Newt held one out.

“I. Uh. How long have you been up?” Thomas took the muffin, bemused.

“Couple of hours.”

“How come you didn’t wake me?” Thomas bit into the muffin. It was delicious, and he had to close his eyes for a second.

“Didn’t want to disturb you,” the other muttered. Thomas took another bite.

“Disturb me?” his voice muffled slightly, “are you kidding? How could you hog all the baking fun?” Newt snorted.

“Get to class, shank.”    

“Newt, what’s up?”

Newt sighed.

“Nothing. Just stress baking.”

“That’s not ‘nothing.”

“Tommy…”

“Come on, I know you.”

Newt rubbed his leg absently.

“Just… the usual,” he said lightly, after a pause. Thomas nodded. 

“Call me if you need anything. I’ll see you after class?”

“Look forward to it. I’m making brownies next.”         

 ~

“ _Then everyone looked in and pulled the coats apart; and they all saw - Lucy herself saw - a perfectly ordinary wardrobe. There was no wood and no snow, only the back of the wardrobe, with hooks on it. Peter went in and rapped his knuckles on it to make sure that it was solid._ ”

Thomas paused and looked around at Newt who had long since gone still and was resting his head on Thomas’ shoulder. His eyes were closed, eyelids flickering.

Thomas smiled, carefully placed the book on the couch, then reached around and hoisted Newt up, bridal style.

“Tommy?” Newt croaked.

“Shh,” Thomas whispered. “We’re going to bed.”

Newt made a few small sleepy noises, burrowing his face into the hollow of Thomas’ neck. Thomas balanced on one foot and used the other to push back the covers, before dumping Newt unceremoniously onto the bed. Newt grumbled incoherently, and as soon as Thomas had installed himself in the bed too, he wrapped an arm around the other’s middle and drifted back off to sleep.

Thomas smiled and kissed Newt’s forehead.

“Night.”    

_~_

“I think the shower’s stopped working.”

“What’d make you think that?”

“Well.” Newt poked his damp head out of the bathroom “The fact the water stopped running was a bit of a giveaway.”

Thomas walked over to check it out while Newt went to get dressed. By the time he was back Thomas was swearing and prodding the shower head.

“What’s up with it?”

“No clue. Looks like the shower head is blocked somehow.”

“Think we should call someone in maintenance?”

“No,” Thomas glared at the showerhead. “This is my fight.”

Newt rolled his eyes.

“Do I gotta stay and cheer you on from the bloody sidelines or can I go to class?” Thomas staggered in mock betrayal.

“I need you by my side, duh.”

“Right. If the apartment’s flooded when I get back you’re dead.”

Two hours later Newt pushed open the door to the apartment and sighed with relief.

“Tommy, you still in the bathroom?” he called, dumping his books on the table. There was a muffled noise of affirmation. Then Thomas appeared, scowling.

“Told you I wouldn’t flood the apartment.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Still though.”

“Did ya fix the shower?”

Thomas showed him the shower head that he was clutching and Newt sighed.     


	11. quiet time

The apartment was quiet. Newt had stopped crying, his tears were in the process of drying on Thomas’ shirt. They were lying together on the couch, Newt’s ear pressed to Thomas’ chest.

“Whatcha doing?” Thomas whispered comfortably.

“Listening to your heartbeat.” Newt replied. Thomas laughed.                         

“Want to watch any movie with Adam Sandler in it and throw popcorn at the screen?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

~

It was kind of overwhelming at first. Newt used a pear scented shampoo, he could whistle, he made a mean bacon and eggs, he had to plan out the week, he slept on the right side of the bed, he walked around in his pyjamas every day. Thomas wasn’t quite sure how to handle it in the beginning, every second he would discover a new mannerism, a new _thing_ about Newt that made his heart expand with fondness.             

 Newt ate kiwi fruit skin and all. He loved parrots and cheese. Both his ears were pierced, one twice but he never wore three earrings. He spoke in his sleep and sometimes his hair stuck up in little tufts that made him look ridiculously young and made Thomas want to wrap him up and hide him away.

It was overwhelming and Thomas loved every second.     

~

The lights flickered once, twice, then blacked out. Newt, who had been tipping himself back on a chair, fell over, and Thomas squeezed Chuck until his hand was dug into by tiny claws.

“What the shuck?”

“Where are you?” Thomas stood up, dropping Chuck, and walked straight into a wall. “OW.”

“What’s happening?” Newt heard rustling noises, and then the sound of Thomas flicking the light switch on and off multiple times.

“Seems like a blackout,” he said at last.

“You’re bloody amazing.”

“Where do we keep the candles again?”

“Top draw to the right of the kitchen sink.”

Within minutes, the living room was littered with candles of varying sizes. Thomas watched Newt watching the flames and smiled.

“What’s up shank?”

“Nothing.” Thomas tried to look serious, but snorted instead. Newt rolled his eyes.

“D’you know what the time is?”

“Around 11:30pm maybe? I’m not sure.”                        

~

“Apparently 85% of what you see isn’t real.”

“What? Like that’s a real statistic,” Thomas scoffed.

“Well some percent anyway. Your brain fills in what it thinks should be there.”

“I should research that. Do you ever think about how the way someone else sees the colour green could be completely different to how you do? I could see my green, and you could see your red, but call it green, and we’d never know the difference.”

“Can’t some creatures see bloody hundreds of colours we can’t?”

“It’s weird to think about the time before we were born. Like, we weren’t sentient for billions of years, just endless time of blackness, no thinking or feeling.”

“D’you think that’s what happens when we die?”

“I dunno. Hoping for some kind of heaven or something so we can still marathon the trilogy every couple of years.”

Newt laughed.

“How long do ya reckon this blackout will last?”

Thomas shrugged.

“We should go up to the roof. Apparently the blackouts spread through most of the city, bet the sky’ll be amazing.”

“How’d we get up to the roof again?”

“Fire escape outside the window.”

“Ah.”

Thomas placed Chuck on the couch, then they traipsed across the dimly glowing apartment and climbed out the window, closing it behind them.

Without the city lights to dim them down, the stars glittered with gleeful abandon. The air was crisp and refreshing, and Newt carefully hooked his fingers around Thomas’. They stood on the roof for a long time.  

~

“Alby and I are going shopping.”

“Whatcha getting?”

“Alby wants a new binder, and I’m gonna look for another white summer dress because _somehow_ mine ended up going all marshmallow coloured. You need anything?” 

Thomas looked up so fast his neck cricked.

“You said that you didn’t mind!”

Newt laughed.

“I don’t.”

“Shucking liar,” Thomas mumbled. “I wouldn’t mind another binder though. You have my measurements?”

“Mmm. Also we’re running low on make up, I was thinking if they have a sale on at that bloody department store we could stop by.”

“OH!” Thomas gestured frantically. “Yeah, get the glitter stuff.”

“All our stuff is glitter stuff.”

“Whatever.”

Thomas looked up at Newt, who was busy sliding hair clips through his short locks.

“Teresa’s been wondering where those keep vanishing off to.”

“She’s gotta stop putting them in my hair whenever I fall asleep if she wants to keep the buggin’ things.”

~

 “Breathe Tommy, breathe.”

Thomas was doubled over, Newt rubbing his back.

“It’s ok,” he whispered. “I’m ok, you’re ok.”

“I had another one of _those_ dreams.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“D’you think the others have them too?”

“I do.”

Thomas nodded, his fingers tapping on his legs, his chest moving in and out jerkily.

“You taken your meds?”

“Yeah, but we’re not worrying about me right now Tommy. Have you?”

Thomas nodded.

“Ok. What’ve you got on today?”

“It’ll say on the schedule.”

Newt glanced at the large white board.

“12:30 lecture. Woodworks. D’you think you can give that a miss?”

“Yeah, probably. Why?”

Newt shrugged.

“I need another pair of hands to help me make this pillow fort.”


	12. shenanigans

Newt woke, his heart beating fast. Thomas was sitting up next to him, in the dim moon light Newt could see his face was creased with worry and weariness.

“M sorry,” he mumbled.

“Another nightmare?” Thomas asked quietly, pulling Newt closer. Newt nodded. His hair stuck to his forehead in damp spikes and his shoulders were tensed. This was his third nightmare in a row. Thomas rested his head on Newt’s shoulder, and Newt leaned back into him. He felt sticky but Thomas didn’t seem to mind.

“Can I get you anything?” Thomas tucked Newt’s hair behind his ear. Newt shook his head.

“It’s alright.” He just wanted to fall back asleep, but he was hesitant in case another dream came around. Thomas nodded and held Newt a little tighter.      

~

The rain tapped rhythmically on the window. Thomas sat at the desk in the corner of the living room, tapping out his essay and Newt was curled up on the floor under the duvet, reading. There was a scuffling noise, Thomas looked around to see Newt migrating to the couch, not taking his eyes off the book.

“Good read?”

“Do ya work,” was his automatic response. Thomas grinned. In half an hour he was finished, and he stood, stretching. The rain had stopped falling, and a particular hush had settled in the living room. Thomas walked over to the couch, and saw Newt had fallen asleep over his book, the duvet bunched up around his shoulders. Thomas shrugged then lay down on top of him.

Soon they were both breathing deeply. It began to rain again.     

~

Thomas threw down his paintbrush exultantly and stood, rubbing at his neck.

“You done?”

“Finally! Remind me why I chose to do art?”

“’Cause you’re buggin’ good at it. Let’s see the painting?”

Thomas gestured to the multi-coloured canvas and Newt nodded appreciatively.

“I did the whole thing without getting paint on me!” Thomas gave himself a high five, and turned to clean up. Behind him, Newt made a strange, squeaky noise.

“What?”

“Uh, Tommy, I don’t wanna burst your bubble but. You might wanna check your back in the bathroom mirror.”

Thomas frowned and walked over to the bathroom, twisting so as to be able to see his behind. His mouth dropped.

“Wh-“

Newt was laughing, gathering Thomas’ paints.

“How did I even get so much paint on my back? How did I get paint on my back in the first place?” Thomas spun on his heel three times attempting to see it, then realised that was impossible. He pulled his top off in a huff.

“It’s ok,” Newt chuckled, “It means you were really getting into the art.” Thomas pouted.  

~

 “I think Chuck likes you more than me.”

Thomas looked away from said pet who was curled up in his lap.

“What makes you think that?”

Newt raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, I know this looks bad, but I’m sure I’ve seen you guys having quality time together?”

“You said that like a question.”

“I- AUGH. Shucking hell Chuck, I thought we had you potty trained. The cat just peed in my lap,” he complained.

“I think you mean _your_ cat just peed in your lap.”

“Slim it and hold him while I go clean up.”

~

“You remember how our shower broke a couple of weeks ago, and I fixed it?”

Newt immediately appeared next to Thomas, looking wary.

“No. I do remember you ripping off the buggin’ shower head though.”

“Yeah, well. Looks like our sink is going the same way, except it’s not blocked it’s just…” Thomas turned the tap on and a spray of water shot out and doused Newt.

“Ya coulda just told me.”

“I’m gonna fix THIS I promise.”

Newt looked exasperated.

“Can’t we just call maintenance this time?”

“No way, I have to show you how I can protect and provide.”

Newt choked.

“What?”

“Nothing. You gonna help me?”

Newt shrugged.

“How do we fix this then?”

“I was thinking whack it a few times with a screwdriver.”

“I’ll call maintenance.”  

~

Thomas knocked on the bedroom door, before pushing it open. Newt scrambled up, hiding whatever he was doing behind his back.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Thomas ducked behind Newt before he could stop him and gasped.

“You’re building the chair?”

“I. Yeah. Well-“

“Can I do help?”

“Tommy…”

Thomas grabbed the beginning of the table from Newt and began to search for the instructions. Newt sat back helplessly, watching as Thomas proceeded to build the wonkiest chair in the history of the world. When he was finished he stood up and appraised his work.

“It’s a little… off.”

“You could say that.”

Thomas grinned sheepishly.

“Well, at least we have another story to tell the grandkids.”

“You mean like one of the many stories about how grandpa Thomas is a bloody terrible builder but never let grandmapa Newt make things in peace, that’s why you keep falling off all our furniture?”

“Exactly. They’ll love it.” 

~

“Hey baby.”

Newt fell off the couch. He looked around at Thomas, who was standing in the doorway, his face devoid of emotion.

“Uh. Hi?” Newt replied cautiously. Thomas glanced at him, looking confused, then leaned down and picked up Chuck.

“Hey baby,” he said again, pushing his face close to Chuck’s. Newt sighed, getting back onto the couch.

“’Sup shank,” Thomas called, and Newt replied with a finger. He heard Thomas laugh.  

“We should have fish for dinner. Fish and cheese and I think milk too.”

“Why?”

“It’s all about to expire.”

“Ah.” Thomas settled at the end of the couch, his coat and bag strewn over the floor. Newt stood and picked the coat and bag up, then made his way into the kitchen.

“Can you think of anything nice to make with fish, cheese and milk?”

“We could do another pot luck with the others?”

“I’ll call Alby.”

~

“Hey, watch this,” Thomas whispered to the others. Then, in a louder voice:

“Do we have any white truffles?”

“Top drawer to the right.” Newt didn’t look up from his book.

“How about lobster?”

“Fridge.”

“Gold bars?”

“Under the bread in the pantry.”

Thomas and Minho exchanged looks.

“Hey Newt, don’t you have some sulphuric acid? Alby and I have run our supply a little low.”

“Mmm. Try the bathroom.”

“Where do you keep the children again? Teresa and I need a new one.”

“I normally just borrow those from the buggin’ neighbours.”

Teresa snorted.

“Newt,” Gally called, smirking, “I need a new leg. You got any?”

“Try the closet in the bedroom.”

Gally walked over to the bedroom and the others started to laugh. Newt finally put his book down, looking bewildered.

“Were you even listening to anything we said?” asked Minho, wiping his eyes. Before Newt could answer, Gally appeared in the doorway, holding a prosthetic limb and looking extremely confused.      


	13. movie night

Thomas walked into the apartment and came to an immediate halt.

“Uh, Newt?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do we have 10 pizza’s in the kitchen?”

Newt appeared next to him, holding a vacuum cleaner.  

“Sale at Dominos.”

“Ah. Are we set for tonight?”

“Nope. You hoping I’d do all the bloody cleaning myself?”

“Maybe.” Newt threw a dust pan and brush at him.

“Go pick up your bra’s off the living room floor unless you want Gally to wake up with them on his head again.”

“Good that.”

~

“I still don’t see why we have to drag the mattress out every time we do this.”

“It’s so your best friends can watch movies in complete comfort god Tom.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, and kicked the mattress with his feet until it was ideally positioned.

“What’re we watching tonight?”

“Burlesque.”

Newt groaned, half way from the kitchen to the living room.

“Again?”

“Don’t give me that klunk I head you last night.”

Minho whipped around.

“What’d you hear last night?”

“Newt was singing along to the soundtrack.”

Newt glared at both of them, then deemed them unworthy of a retort and walked over to Brenda, handing her the snacks.

“Who gets to control the remote?”

“I vote not Tommy.”

“Shuck off.”

“It’s Fry’s turn anyway,” Gally chucked the remote at Frypan. Thomas and Teresa sat down on the couch, Brenda lying across their laps with her feet over one armrest. Newt, Minho and Alby reclined on the mattress, Frypan leaning back against the couch’s footrest and Gally sitting on the other armrest.

“Ok, Fry, go.”

“If Newt starts to hum along I get to throw this cushion at him,” Thomas called.

~

The door was locked. Thomas stood outside the apartment, banging his head on the door until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Newt holding another knitted animal.

“Again?” he asked, gesturing to the animal.

“Again?” Newt replied, gesturing to the door. Thomas shrugged.

“I went out to get milk and forgot the keys.”

“How you ever got that scholarship is beyond me.”

“I think it was mainly because of my wit and charm. By the way, what did Janson say about you knitting at work?”

Newt raised an eyebrow.

“What do you think I do?”

Thomas opened his mouth, then closed it again.

~

Newt was spreadeagled on the floor. Thomas walked over and nudged him with his foot.

“You napping again?”

Newt shook his head.

“This is the warmest patch of ground in the whole bloody world.”

“Can I lie on it with you?”

“’Course.”

Newt turned on his side and Thomas lay down next to him.

“Wow this is warm? What’s happening here?”

“Don’t question the warmth Tommy just accept it.”

“Slim it. Maybe the downstairs neighbours have heating that isn’t broken.”

“Yeah or maybe there’s a buggin fire.”

Thomas rolled his eyes.

“If there’s a fire our bookshelf will probably fall through the ceiling first, that thing is ridiculous.”

“Those are all your bloody textbooks.”

“We should make a blanket fort.”

“Hmm?”

“We can build it on this spot!” Thomas jumped up. “You stay there so I can use you as a marker, I’ll be right back.”

Newt shrugged, closing his eyes. He opened then again after Thomas dumped a heap of blankets on top of him.

“Hey!”

“Are you gonna help me or not?”      


	14. short but sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little chapter  
> sorry about the lack of updates!!! its exam time so im kind of hunkered down studying u know how it is

The second Newt heard the shower turn off, he sidled over to the door of the bathroom. Steam seeped out from underneath the door.

“Long shower.”

"It was so good,” Thomas called.

“It’s bloody cold out here.”

“Thanks captain obvious.”

Newt snorted.

“Please, I couldn’t take that title from you even if I tried. Now, get over here.”

“Why?” Thomas asked, walking out of the bathroom and straight to Newt, who had a dressing gown wrapped around his shoulders.

“’Cause I’m buggin’ freezing and you’re ridiculously warm,” Newt said, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ waist and resting his head on Thomas’ shoulder blades. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Where are we going now?”

“Couch.”

“Right.”

Thomas walked over, Newt shuffling behind him, and they sat down together.

“Y’know, I have things to do today,” Thomas told Newt, who was now sitting behind him.

“Nah, ya don’t.”

Thomas laughed.

“I think the office is still in the DVD player.”

“When in the bloody hell are Jim and Pam going to get together?”

“Dunno. Roy’s such an ass.”

~

Newt threw down his text book.

“I can’t read another buggin’ word.” He ran his hand through his hair, and then looked over at Thomas who was lying with his text book over his eyes.

“Ya know, you’re not going to absorb the information that way, no matter how many times you do it.”

He ducked as Thomas threw the book at him and sat up.

“Want me to cut your hair?”

Newt shrugged.

“Alright.”

Soon Newt was sitting on the couch, Thomas behind him on the arm, his legs resting on Newt’s shoulders.

“Get off,” Newt grumbled, flicking Thomas’ toes.

“How short d’you want it?”

“I dunno. How short were you planning on going?”

“Mmm…” Thomas traced a line around Newt’s head. “Maybe up to around here?”

“Alright. Not much shorter then.”

Thomas laughed.

“Your hair was pretty short to begin with, dude.”

“I should grow it out again. I liked being able to do more stuff with it, yknow?”

“You look good with all the clips though.”

Newt nodded. “That I do.”

Thomas carefully cut across the back of Newt’s head, Newt relaxing under his gentle touches. The apartment was quiet and warm.

“We should mail some of your hair to Minho. You know how he gets.”

Newt snorted.

“We could play biology scrabble,” he mused "Yknow, to help with studying."

Thomas gave a yell, and fell off the couch.

“Jesus, you alright? Did you poke a bloody eye out with the scissors?”

“That is such a good idea!” Thomas yelled from the floor.

“You’re such a shank.”

“I’m your shank though.”

“Yeah,” Newt smiled, helping him off the ground. “You are.”

~

“Is there even radio at 2:37am?”

“’Course there is.”

Newt turned the dial, and Regina Spektor’s melancholy voice seeped into their dim kitchen. Thomas slid off the table top, and offered Newt his hand. Newt grinned.

“Idiot,” he said fondly, taking his hand. Thomas pretended to look offended as they began to sway around the kitchen.


	15. sick day, gifts and art

“It’s just a cold!” Thomas protested, tugging on his shirt. 

“Right, and the black death was just a buggin’ plague.”

“See? You agree then.”

“Tommy, get your shuck self back to bed. You’re not going to class, you’re gonna make everyone else sick, and you gotta rest.”

Thomas held up a hand and opened his mouth to protest but instead he coughed loudly for about thirty seconds and rolled back onto the bed, groaning.

“Newt…” he moaned, eyes clenched shut. “My throat hurts.”

“Told ya,” Newt said, kissing his forehead. “Bloody gross, you’re all sweaty.”

“Shuck off,” Thomas mumbled, burrowing under the doona.

“If you feel like you’re gonna throw up, let me know.”

Thomas sat up and rolled his eyes.

“Stop fussing.”

“No way. I’m gonna make spicy soup for lunch, that’ll clear up your sinuses.”

“Yeah, except I’ll breath fire.”

“Thanks for taking such good care of me Newt, you’re the best bloody datefriend in the whole ever lovin’ world.”

Thomas swatted at him weakly with a pillow.

“Fine, fine,” Newt raised his hands in the air, “I’ll leave you alone.”

He walked out of the bedroom, and counted to ten. Right on cue, he heard Thomas calling.

“Hey Newt?”

“Yeah?”

“Come watch the Craft with me.”

“You’re not going to class? Why?”

“Just get into your pyjamas, slinthead.”

Newt smirked. Thomas was soon resting against Newt’s chest, Newt’s arms loosely twined around his waist.

“If I get sick after this, I’m leaving you,” Newt said into Thomas’ hair.

~

Thomas stared at Newt.

“You didn’t,” he said incredulously.

Newt grinned.

“Didn’t what?” Minho asked.

Thomas waved the present in Minho’s face.

“I’ve been pestering him about this for the past few months and he was actually listening to me!”

“What is it?”

“Knowing Tom,” Teresa said shrewdly, “it’s probably something really weird. Like, an ant farm. Or just a bunch of bubble mixture.”

“Ah man, I hope it’s not that.” Minho grabbed at the present he and Alby had given to Thomas, and slid it behind his back.

“Someone just gave our gift away,” Alby grumbled.

“Maybe it’s like… a voucher for a free day at that place with all the trampolines.”

“I thought,” said Brenda with deadly calm, “we swore never to go there again.”

“You’re all bloody wrong,” Newt scoffed.

“I can just tell you guys,” Thomas offered.

“No way, guessing is so much more fun.”

“West Wing season 3?”

“A build-a-bear.”

“Maybe Newt bought him his own star? You know how you can do that and then get it named and stuff?”

Eventually they all fell silent, and Teresa raised her hands in defeat.

“Ok Tom, we give up. Open it.”

Thomas ripped off the paper, and on the middle of the floor sat volume one of the Oxford English Dictionary. There was a moment of silence.

“Dude,” said Minho, “you are so weird.”

~

“Ok so for my art assignment I’m gonna draw you.”

“Oh yeah?” Newt raised an eyebrows. “Like one of your bloody French girls?”

Thomas rolled his eyes.

“That joke is so shucking old. Just sit still, alright shank?”

“How long’s this gonna take?”

“Why, do you have somewhere to be?”

“Yeah, I have a job remember?”

“Oh, right, that’s the thing you do and then we get money so we can survive.”

“That’s the one. Speaking of jobs, how’s the lab?”

“Shush!” Thomas pointed at Newt fiercely. “You have to be still and quiet, alright?”

Newt shrugged, settling himself into the chair more comfortably. Soon the only sounds to be heard were Thomas’ pencil scratching on the paper and the fan ticking overhead. Thomas looked at Newt as he drew him in an entirely new way. He noticed the shadows on Newt’s face, the curve of his cheek, the folds of his clothes, and the crook of his nose. He’d seen the all before, but never in quite the same way.

The drawing was finished in about half an hour, a fairly simple charcoal sketch of Newt sitting, one leg held to his chest and the other dangling down, his head resting on his knee.

“Ok, now because you drew me, I get to paint you,” Newt said.

“Really? You wanna paint me?” Thomas asked, bemused. “Sure. Where to you want me?”

“Lie down on the ground,” Newt instructed, bringing out the paint cans and lining them up next to him. “And take your shirt off.”

“Uh. Ok.”

Thomas lay face down, his chin resting on his arms. He felt something wet and strange brush against his back, and shivered.

“Have you started painting my picture yet?” he asked.

“Oh, no, I’m not painting your buggin’ picture,” Newt said absently, “I’m painting you. As in, you’ve got a bunch of bloody green lines on your back right now. Don’t move though, I’m not done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sick day came about thanks to a prompt from outofthesun!!! i hope i did it justice. please, anyone else, feel free to send me a prompt/request/anything if you have something, id love to do it   
> also, other possible gifts for thomas: any book to do with physics ever, those sea monkey things, a juice maker, monopoly, those kits where you get to make your own slime (except dont get him that he got it once and newt swore to never speak to anyone who gave him slime ever again), any kind of cool rock, or a photo album.


	16. the beach

They set off at around 8 o’clock in the morning. It was cool, the sky hung lightly on their shoulders as they walked from their apartment and to the van parked outside. Minho’s head was poking out of the window, he grinned down at them.

“You guys ready for the trip?”

“I’ll bloody say,” Thomas grumbled, hoisting Newt’s bag in through the window. “We spent about a million years at the store yesterday. What?”

Minho was laughing at him.

“You said ‘bloody’ again.”

Thomas’ eyes widened in horror, he clapped a hand over his mouth, and behind him Newt snorted.

“Just get in the van ya buggin’ idiot,” he slid the door open and waited for Thomas to climb in. Minho, Alby and Gally were sitting up front, Minho at the wheel and Gally and Alby arguing over which route to take to get to the beach.

Frypan was reading, Teresa and Brenda were asleep on each other in the back. Newt slid into the seat next to the window, and Thomas sat next to him, immediately putting his legs up over Newt’s knees.

“How long’s the drive?” Thomas called.

“We get there when we get there,” Minho yelled back. Alby reached over Gally and slapped him on the back of the head.

“Wrong question, shank.”

“That answer always makes sense,” Gally argued. Teresa yawned, blinking, and looked around.

“Hey Tom. Hey Newt,” she said, before laying back down on top of Brenda.

“It’s not even that early in the morning,” Thomas told her sleeping form, shaking his head. Newt rolled his eyes.

“Like that wouldn’t be you if you hadn’t had five bloody cups of coffee.”

“Excuse me, who fell asleep on that old guy’s arm when we went into the city last week?”

“Kids, slim it and admire the scenery.”

“I’m older than you,” Brenda called sleepily.

“Also we’re still in the city, shuckface.”

Minho tried to give Thomas the finger in the mirror, but in the end Alby promised to continually flip Thomas off if Minho in turn kept his eyes on the road.

“This is why,” Alby muttered, “I offered to drive.”

“Babe,” Minho said.

~

In about an hour, the city faded away, leaving only long stretches of grass and trees, dotted with the occasional large farmhouse. Brenda and Teresa had woken fully, and were now facing Thomas and Frypan, the attached table flipped out and a game of cards in full swing.

Newt remained on the back seat, asleep.

“We take a left here, right?”

“No, we take a right here, left.”

“Slim it klunk.”

“It’s the left. Then keep going for about 20 minutes, and we get to that big old property? We turn right there.”

“Shoulda let Alby drive,” Gally nodded sagely.

“Alby, flip him off now instead of Thomas.”

Thomas, hearing his name, twisted around.

“How long ‘till we get there?”

“Slim it,” Minho replied without bothering to look at him.

“You get real touchy when you drive, you know that?”

“SNAP!” Brenda called. Frypan groaned.

~

They reached the old beachhouse at quarter to twelve. Newt drooped out of the car, blinking sleep from his eyes and clutching his newly purchased sunhat to his head. Thomas followed, carrying all the bags (they voted he should be the one to do that, and when he asked if he could carry them in separately Minho shook his head gravely.)

“Race you sticks to the beach,” Teresa yelled the second her bare feet touched the sun warmed grass. She and Brenda ran off, laughing.

“Impressive tactic to avoid helping us unpack,” Alby noted, watching them go. Minho grinned.

“You wanna join them? I can unpack our stuff.”

“Can I trust you with this huge and life altering responsibility?”

“I dunno. Tell me when you get back.”

“Why is it always us three who get left to unpack?” Newt lamented, watching as Alby, Frypan and Gally also sprinted away down the beaten track.

“It’s because we’re the most mature,” Minho assured him. Newt raised an eyebrow, and Thomas burst out laughing.

The house was two storeys high. Cool marble floors covered the place, there were four airy bedrooms and one large kitchen that doubled as a living room. Thomas pulled back the doors leading onto the balcony and stepped out onto the wood, gazing around. Behind him, he could hear Minho throwing his underwear at Newt.

“Hey, Tom!”

He looked down to see Teresa and Brenda waving at him. Both of them were already dripping wet, seaweed arranged attractively on Brenda’s shoulders.

“You guys really waste no time, huh?”

“Tell your datefriend and Minho to get their asses down here, I promised Minho I’d dunk him this time.”

~

“You know, one of these days I’m gonna make you guys do the cooking,” Frypan called from the kitchen.

“Right, like you’d let us in there,” Thomas scoffed. Minho placed the final plate on the table and sat down.

“Who’s up for a beach run after dinner?”

“Ok. Anyone know the predicted temperature for tomorrow?”

“Forecast said around the 40’s, so if we’re gonna go swimming we should go early in the morning or in the evening.”

“Yeah, don’t want Thomas getting another sunburn.”

Thomas flushed.

“That wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” he mumbled, and Newt laughed quietly.

“You guys,” Brenda sighed, “are so gross.”

“Speak for yourself.” Thomas nodded at Teresa who was busy plating Brenda’s hair.

“Like you don’t do this.”

“Not in public!”

“Hey, slintheads.” Gally appeared in their midst, “Fry says if you don’t get your behinds in the kitchen and take the food out you’re not getting any of it.”

~

“It’s hot.”

“Nice,” Newt said sleepily. “Another buggin’ mystery solved.”

“Slim it.” Thomas poked Newt’s side, and Newt jerked a little. Thomas poked him again, Newt sat up, pushing hair out of his face and glowering.

“Holy klunk.”

“No.”

“Are you…?”

“Definitely not.”

“I think you are.”

“Not even a little bit.”

“Hey, everyone,” Thomas yelled. “Newt’s ticklish.”

Newt groaned, rolled over and immediately sat up again so as to fend off Thomas, who began tickling him without mercy.

“I can’t believe,” Thomas said, continuing his attack, “I didn’t know this.”

“Maybe it was because I didn’t tell you,” Newt replied breathlessly. “’Cause I knew you’d pull some klunk like this.”

“I’m so offended that you have such little faith in me.”

“And yet here we bloody are.”

Thomas laughed, holding his hands above his head in surrender. Newt sat up and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. Gally whistled.

~

It was quiet in the bedroom. The window was open, and a breeze blew in through the curtain. Thomas stirred quietly, slowly becoming aware of Newt’s head pressed against his chest, his own arm trapped underneath Newt.

He lay there, enjoying the coolness of the breeze and the warmth of Newt beside him, until he was suddenly reminded why he had been woken up. He cursed in his head, looking around. There was a bathroom joining the bedroom. He turned back to Newt, wondering whether it was worth waking him up.

Suddenly he was struck with a brilliant idea. If he could somehow manage to get out of bed and make his way to the bathroom without Newt waking, wouldn’t he be the best boyfriend ever? Thomas grinned. He tried to work his arm out from under Newt, but couldn’t. He sighed. Then, he ripped his arm out from under Newt in one fluid motion, and Newt rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor.

“What the shuck?”

~

“Hey check out what I found.”

Thomas stood in the doorway holding a large bat and a ball. Newt reached over and whacked Minho on the back of the head.

“I told ya to keep all the weapons hidden.”

Brenda snorted.

“Do you want to play cricket?”

“Tommy, do you even know the rules?”

“No,” Thomas admitted, “but neither do any of you. Besides, what’s so hard about it? You hit the ball, you have to aim for the yellow pole things, the other person tries to stop it… no wait.” He frowned. “I think that’s wrong.”

Minho rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t we just play a game we all know how to play?”

“Like what?”

“Hide and seek. Bags not it.”

~

“What time are we leaving tonight?”

“’Round eight.”

“We should come up here for more than one night sometime,” Thomas grumbled, flopping back onto the sand.

“I agree,” Newt said, “now are you gonna race me to the sea or not?”

“On your marks, get set, go!”

Thomas and Newt sprinted across the sand, kicking it up as they went. They reached the ocean, and Thomas fell into the water face first.

“Nice one, shuckface.”

He jumped up, splashing Newt.

“Did I win? I think I won. I can’t see anything.”

Newt pushed him back over into the water, and Teresa and Brenda walked over dragging two boogie boards.

“I won,” Newt told them as Thomas surfaced again, wiping his eyes. Thomas scowled.

~

Alby drove on the way back. Minho only complained for half an hour, before shutting up and helping Gally map read. Thomas traced letters on Newt’s back and Newt guessed what he was writing, Frypan conked out in the corner and Brenda and Teresa counted the horses they passed.

“How many are you on?”

“24,” Teresa said smugly. “Wait, 27. We just passed a farm.”

“Damn it.”

Brenda thought for a second, then smirked at Teresa, pulling her in for a kiss.

“32 for me,” she said triumphantly when they broke apart. Teresa looked around to see a large paddock sliding out of sight, and she scowled.

“You cheated.”

“Did not.” Brenda widened her eyes innocently. “I just had to kiss you.”

~

Thomas had to piggyback an almost sleeping Newt up to their apartment after saying goodbye to the others. They reached the landing, and Thomas fumbled with the key, opening it after a good seven minutes of swearing softly.

The apartment was dark, the bed unmade. Chuck came up to them, rubbing against Thomas’ legs and purring.

“Sorry Chuckie,” he whispered, “I can’t pick you up at the moment, I'm carrying this sleeping shank.”

“Oi,” said Newt into the back of his neck.

Thomas closed the door with his foot and walked into the bedroom. Newt rolled off his back and squirmed down into the blankets. Thomas got in after, an arm slung over Newt’s side, Newt flush against him.

“Night,” he whispered.


	17. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN A WHILE???? this was inspired by a prompt from CaptainJA. I hope this is what you were looking for!!  
> p.s man i missed this au so much

Thomas looked around at the calendar disinterestedly, and blanched. He rolled off the couch commando-style and ran to the wall, making sure he hadn’t gotten the date’s mixed up, even checked his phone. 

It was the 26th of June.

“Hey Newt?” he yelled, looking around his apartment frantically for trousers and appropriate footwear. “I’m going out for a bit. To Minho’s.”

Newt peered around the corner of their bedroom door, a book clutched in his hand.

“Sure,” he said. “How come?”

“Well you know how I get when I go for longer than a day not seeing Minho. I’ll be back in a few hours. Bye!”

He almost tripped over himself in his efforts to get out of the apartment, slamming the door shut and leaving a quietly chuckling Newt standing in the bedroom door.

He ran all the way down the street and to Minho’s apartment. When Minho opened the door, Thomas was bent over, wheezing.

“What’s up, shank?”

“It’s…anniversary…Newt and me…”

“What?”

Thomas held up a finger, breathed deeply for a few seconds, then straightened up. “It’s our anniversary. You remember last year how Newt did the thing with the cake and that band I used to like? And I completely forgot to do anything? Not this year,” he finished triumphantly.

“What’cha gonna do?”

Thomas deflated slightly. “Well that’s the thing. I’ve got no shucking clue.”

“Fear not,” Minho said as he steered Thomas into the apartment, “I am here in your moment of need.”

~

“How about a marching band singing Newt’s favourite song?”

“If only I was made of money.”

“Strip poker?”

Thomas threw a pillow at him. “I told you an hour ago, stop suggesting that. It happened once when we were all drunk, it’s not happening again.”

“How about you get a synchronised swimming team to give Newt a private show?”

“What?” Thomas looked at him incredulously. “Like they’d be able to learn a routine for this afternoon.”

“You asked for my help, slint-head.”

“My first mistake,” Thomas grumbled.  

Minho nodded sagely.

“Well, maybe I’ll just go bake him something that says ‘happy anniversary to the best datefriend ever’. How many letters is that? Too many probably.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Alright.” Thomas ran a hand through his hair distractedly. Minho’s phone started to ring. He picked it off the couch and flipped it open. Thomas rolled his eyes at the sight of the infamous flip phone.

“I can send him back?” Minho asked, shooting Thomas a wicked grin. “Ok. Agent Tommy, you’re required back at HQ.”  

Thomas stared at him, nonplussed. “Send me back? What?”

“You’ll see,” Minho smirked, herding him off the couch and out the door.

Thomas made his way back down the street to his own apartment building. He met Alby and Teresa on the stairway. They both grinned at him as they past.

“What the shuck are you guys doing here?”

“Tell you later,” Alby said, pushing Teresa out the door. Thomas made his way cautiously up the stairs to his apartment door, and unlocked it.

There was a banner strung across the ceiling and Newt stood in the middle of the apartment, smiling, and a suitcase in each hand.   

“Wh--” Thomas looked around, confused. The banner read ‘Bon Voyage Nerds,’. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going on a trip.”

“What?” Thomas looked at Newt, flabbergasted.

“Our flight’s this evening. We’re going to New Zealand.”

“I…”

“Happy Anniversary, Tommy.”

Thomas stared at Newt, stunned, for a full 10 seconds. Then he crossed the room, wrapping his arms around the other firmly and kissing Newt repeatedly.

“I love you so much,” he said grumpily when he’d finished. “You just have to continue being perfect, don’t you? By the way, nice touch roping Minho into being your henchman.”

Newt grinned mischievously. “Only the best for you my dear.”

“Shut up, shuckface.”   


	18. please dont tell the story of how you two ended up moving into together again- minho probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by deathbybowties!!!

Thomas looked around his small garden, and nodded to himself. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

[NEWT!!!! (heart emoji) (star emoji) (flower emoji)] said:

ive been ringing your doorbell for like 2 minues where the shuck are you

“Klunk,” Thomas muttered, making his way to the front door and flinging it open. Newt smirked at him from the doorstep, and Thomas rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, sorry about that. Now are you ready to hunt down some chocolate?”

“Is everyone else here already?” Newt asked, stepping inside.

Thomas paused in the middle of closing the door, and looked around. “Everyone else?” he echoed.

“Yeah. Y’know, Minho and Teresa and that lot. Our asshole friends? I told them we were doing an easter egg hunt at your house today. Was that ok?”

Thomas swallowed, and tried to laugh, but it came out weirdly loud. “Yeah! Fine. Of course. I—yes. Well we should wait for—“

There was the sound of running feet outside and a chorus of hammering fists on the door. Thomas pulled it open to see Teresa and Minho trip over each other into the living room, followed by Gally, Alby, Frypan, and an amused looking Brenda.

“I won!” Teresa yelled.

“Um, no, actually. I’m pretty sure I won?” Minho said indignantly.

“I think I’m the real winner,” Brenda called. “Slow and steady wins the race.”

“Except you didn’t” countered Teresa. She turned around, smiling at Thomas and Newt. “So, where’s this egg hunt?”

“Dunno,” Newt shrugged. “I only just got here. Tommy?”

“In the back garden,” said Thomas, looking around in a kind of daze. “But, guys—“

“First come first served,” hollered Minho, and the group dashed through his living room and out into his garden. Thomas followed them anxiously, his chest boiling with a mixture of anticipation and regret. A lot of regret.

He sighed, watching as his friends squabbled over eggs, ran around looking for the chocolate, started threatening to hit each other if they didn’t back off, ‘I found it first shuck-face’—Thomas ran down the steps quickly, putting one hand on Gally’s chest and one on Minho’s.

“Guys, come on, I have more in the house for after so you’ll get enough.”

“Thanks Dad,” Gally said, and Minho laughed.

“We’ll I’d rather this didn’t end up like last Easter, is all.”

There was a moment of silence as they all remembered the previous Easter. It was broken when Teresa yelled out, “I found a big one!”

Eventually they traipsed back inside, clutching their winnings while Thomas inwardly cursed himself for not somehow marking the eggs he’d… tampered with.

It was fine until Minho bit into an egg and nearly broke his teeth.

“What the shuck?”

“Why’s there a key in Minho’s egg, Tom?”

“Uhhh.” Thomas reached down and snatched the key up, trying to think of a good explanation. Then Frypan bit into another egg and there was a weird tearing sound. Thomas winced.

“I think… there’s paper in my egg? Thomas, what the klunk?”

“Does it say anything?” asked Teresa, looking interested.

“It says, ‘OVE YOU’. What the hell does that mean?”

“You ripped the paper, dummy.”

“Oh.” Frypan pulled the other piece of paper out. “I love you.” He looked over at Thomas, and stage-whispered, “Your datefriend is right there, dude.”

“I.”

Newt was looking at Thomas strangely as the others started to break open their eggs, looking for more odd centers. They were all perfectly normal except for one large one Teresa was holding, which had a note that read ‘Will you move in with me?’

“No thanks,” she grinned. “I know someone who might want to, though.”

Thomas groaned, sinking down in the couch.

“Tommy?” Newt asked. “What’s goin’ on?”

Thomas sighed.

“I may have. Set up a special easter egg hunt specifically for you. And I may have hidden in the eggs some messages meant for you.”

“You want me to move in with you?”

Thomas waved the key he was still holding in front of Newt and tried for a winning smile. “Um. That would be nice?”

There was a moment of silence. Then Newt almost dived at Thomas, saying “Bloody yes, you buggin’ shuck-face slinthead shank!”

Thomas grinned up at Newt. “Well ok then,” he said, and Newt kissed him.

Minho whistled.    

**Author's Note:**

> i know you all must be sick of hearing me say this but im really !!!!!! about my characterization so as always if you see anything or have any tips please feel free to leave a comment


End file.
